Magia y hechicería
by G. Mauvaise
Summary: Lily no es la única capaz de hacer cosas extrañas en la familia, y Petunia lo sabe, así como sabe que desprecia y despreciará por siempre eso que hace. (O eso es lo que cree).


_Esta historia participa en el reto "Doppelganger" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _Harry Potter no me pertenece, es obra y arte de J. K. Rowling._

* * *

 _Magia y hechicería._

La niña de cabellos rojos sonrió, extendiendo sus manos en el aire y las flores de allí volaron en círculos, como si estuvieran cayendo cuando en realidad se elevaban.

Su hermana la contempló con frialdad en sus ojos.

—Lily, ¡no hagas eso! —protestó Petunia Evans, otra vez. Ambas se llevaban menos de un año de diferencia, sin embargo Petunia era más alta y huesuda que su hermana menor. Tampoco se parecían en mucho.

—¿Por qué no? —Lily la miró con la curiosidad de una niña pequeña—. ¿Por qué no debo hacerlo?

—¡Está _mal_! —chilló su hermana, con los brazos extendidos a ambos lados del cuerpo, la indignación escrita en el rostro.

—¡No está mal, Tuney! ¡Es algo lindo! —Lily frunció el ceño, con los ojos verdes cargados de lágrimas contenidas. Las había dejado de derramar hacía mucho tiempo: había llegado a la conclusión de que su hermana nunca cambiaría. Pero, eso no significaba que no hiciera… "eso" cada vez que pudiera. Le encantaba.

Petunia apretó los labios en una fina línea de desprecio.

—No sé lo que sea que hagas, pero está _mal_. Las personas _normales_ no pueden hacer eso.

Y se marchó. Lily quedó allí, con el corazón latiéndole adolorido, las manos temblorosas y las flores flotando en torno a su rostro, consumiéndose por un calor que sólo ella podía provocar, aunque no estuviera haciendo nada conscientemente en esos momentos.

Ella no.

Petunia llegó a su casa y se encerró en su habitación. La puerta se cerró sola de un portazo tras ella, y el seguro fue puesto sin que sus manos se movieran. Se echó en la cama boca abajo y abrazó una almohada.

Ella no quería eso. _Esto._

Sacó debajo de su almohada una carta. La había guardado bien del ojo de sus padres, e incluso de su hermana. Adjuntada a la carta estaba una explicación escrita por una tal Minerva McGonagall que decía que, en caso de necesitar demostrar la veracidad de la carta a sus padres, fuera escrito hacia ella que se presentaría. Petunia intentó no reír amargamente.

Sabía que prontamente su hermana recibiría una carta como ella. Lily cumplía años en julio, ella en agosto. Ella cumpliría sus once años en unas semanas, Lily recién había cumplido diez. El verano próximo Lily recibiría una carta como la que tenía en sus manos ahora, de Hogwarts.

Petunia la hizo trizas y la arrojó en su papelera. No necesitaba de eso en su vida.

* * *

—¡Tuney, querida! —Petunia oyó la voz de su madre estando en la cocina. Planeaba robar un par de galletas antes de ir al parque; Susan Hitch la estaba esperando para pasar el resto de la tarde juntas.

—¿Sí, mamá? —la niña siguió la voz de su madre y cuando la vio, jadeó. Su madre, con los cabellos rojos recogidos a lo alto de la cabeza, estaba uniendo los trozos rotos de la carta. No parecía tener mucho éxito.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, mostrándole los trozos de pergamino. Petunia observó como un trozo había quedado intacto: " _Magia y hechicería_ ".

La niña dudó.

—No es nada, mamá. Una broma.

—Parece muy elaborado para ser una broma —su madre dejó de lado los trozos de pergamino para concentrarse en su hija—. ¿Por qué has recibido esta carta, Tuney?

Petunia sintió como su labio inferior temblaba. Deseó no tener que hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero finalmente, lo hizo.

—Puedo hacer… _eso._

—¿Eso?

—Magia —escupió—. Puedo hacer magia. Lily también puede. Son esas cosas raras que suceden desde que somos niñas. Lily podía mover las cosas sin tocarlas, cambiar de color sus muñecos, pasar las hojas de los libros sin mover ni un pelo. Yo… puedo hacerlo. También. Pero no quiero, mamá, no quiero.

La desesperación consumía a la pequeña Petunia. Tenía las manos huesudas enredadas con sus cabellos, despeinándolos, y los labios le temblaban con fuerza.

Su madre se acercó a ella para envolverla en un cálido y reconfortante abrazo.

—¿Es verdad? —preguntó, con voz susurrante—. ¿Podéis hacer magia?

—Es malo, mamá —Petunia habló con voz muy baja—. Es muy malo. Podemos hacer cosas… y todos nos juzgarán de bichos raros. Somos… eso… _brujas._

La mujer besó la frente de la niña con cariño.

—Nunca has sido un bicho raro, Tuney, querida. Ni tú ni tu hermana. Ambas sois mis hijas, y sois perfectas tal y como sois. ¿Sois brujas? Pues bien. Ya decía yo que debía haber una explicación para esas cosas que hacéis. Y no creas que no me he dado cuenta, mi niña. Una madre se da cuenta de cosas como esta.

Petunia sintió un pequeño tipo de enfado demasiado egoísta.

—¿Y por qué no has hecho nada? —preguntó, con la voz ronca—. ¡Debiste haberlo detenido! ¡No podemos ser… _eso_!

—Petunia —su madre la miró a los ojos. Petunia dejó que la mirada de su madre examinara su desesperación, su enfado, su _terror_ —. Quédate tranquila. No es nada malo. ¿Bien? Yo estaré orgullosa de vosotras, seáis niñas sin magia o con magia.

Petunia tembló. No fue por el frío.

—¡Pero, mamá! —la voz se iba elevando—. ¿No te das cuenta que es un error? —jadeó, como si estuviera horrorizada. Realmente lo estaba—. Es… nosotras no podemos… Lily no puede… yo no…

—Pero lo hacéis, mi niña. Podéis hacer eso. Y es tu decisión o no ir a ese colegio.

Petunia sintió que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

—No quiero decidir, mamá. No quiero tener _esto._ No quiero que Lily lo tenga. Quiero que seamos normales, que crezcamos rodeadas de gente normal.

Su madre tenía una expresión reticente en el rostro. Era una mujer muy bella, y la edad no había hecho estragos con ella como con muchas de sus vecinas, se dio cuenta Petunia. Sin embargo, ese momento, ante sus ojos, parecía unos diez años mayor.

—Hoy, temprano, vino una mujer a vernos.

Petunia sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba.

—Me contó sobre el colegio. Y sobre que tú y tu hermana tenéis una bacante allí desde que demostraron signos de magia. Es algo maravilloso, Petunia. ¿No puedes verlo?

Petunia negó firmemente, pero luego asintió.

—No te comprendo, cariño —le dijo su madre, cálida como siempre, y Petunia se dio cuenta de que había estado siendo tonta. No podía explicarle su repulsión a la magia a su madre, porque ella estaba feliz de tener dos brujas en la familia. No podía explicarle lo mucho que lo odiaba, o que le temía.

Pero tampoco iba a hacerlo, se dio cuenta. Su madre _quería_ esto. A esto iba la conversación. Su madre ya había aceptado _por ella._

—Iré a ese colegio —susurró Petunia, de pronto—. Iré con Lily.

La sonrisa de su madre era cegadora.

—¡Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Tuney!

Y Petunia sabía que, realmente, no lo estaba.

* * *

La profesora Minerva McGonagall, subdirectora, le acompañó con sus padres y con su hermana a comprar el material en el Callejón Diagón. Lily estaba maravillada con toda la magia que la rodeaba. Hacía muchas preguntas, preguntas que le corresponderían hacer a Petunia ya que asistiría ese año, pero que la niña estaba ignorando.

Compró sus libros, su material de pociones, su caldero, su baúl, su lechuza (un animal pardo de grandes ojos fijos que parecía valer la pena de todo el viajecito), su túnica y, finalmente, su varita.

—Madera de cerezo, veintinueve centímetros y cuarto, núcleo de nervio de corazón de dragón. Inflexible y buena para duelos —le dijo el señor Ollivander, y Petunia tuvo que admitir que nunca en su vida había experimentado la sensación que significaba sostener una varita en sus manos.

Se marcharon del Callejón Diagón por el Caldeo Chorreante, donde Lily prometió a Tom, el cantinero, volver el año próximo. Él le dijo que le esperaría con una buena sonrisa, la misma que le mostró al irse mientras a Petunia sólo le enseñó una mueca graciosa.

Petunia sabía que no pertenecía a aquel lugar. Pero no quedaba otra opción. Sus padres habían decidido que sus dos pequeñas hijas serían brujas, y tal como una decisión de sus padres, no la había contradicho.

* * *

El andén 9 ¾ brillaba. Petunia arrastró su baúl y a Michael, su lechuza, por todo el andén. Sus padres estaban allí, y la recibieron con una amplia sonrisa.

Había sido un año difícil, pero Petunia se había dado cuenta de una cosa, una cosa que en ningún otro sitio pudiera haberse dado cuenta antes. Era un secreto a voces en el castillo, un secreto que mantendría en su corazón y fingiría la más pura resignación.

En verdad, amaba la magia.

* * *

 **¿** _ **Reviews**_ **?**


End file.
